


PRIDE.

by Baby_Buu, YaminoBossBitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gay Pride, Jealous Beerus, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Normal Whis/ Beerus Shenanigans, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch
Summary: Goku and Vegeta go to Gay Pride - Whis and Beerus make an appearance.
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	PRIDE.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_bad_poem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/gifts).



> Update 6/21 This fic was featured in a digital Zine, be sure to check it out if interested!
> 
> For a discord fic exchange.  
> Since Prides are all canceled this year, wanted to do something.
> 
> This was co-written by me and my wonderful significant other YaminoBossBitch <3 I did Goku and Vegeta's POV they did Whis and Beerus. You can hopefully look forward to more collabs from us in the future.

Hello everyone! Baby Buu here, this fic was featured in a Pride Zine that was conducted through Twitter, you can see it [here](https://twitter.com/dbz_zines/status/1274687027003494408?s=12) :)

NOW ONTO THE FIC 

Goku looked around excitedly. He knew Vegeta didn’t like crowds, but he was hoping he’d convince him to stay long enough to get a good look at everything. There were a lot of booths with interesting things, and lots of food trucks! He was the most excited about those.

Everywhere he looked were bright colors. Lots of different people wearing drastically different outfits. He was wearing his usual orange _gi_ but didn’t stand out in this crowd. More so than anything else, there were so many rainbows! Everywhere you looked for as far as the eye could see, rainbows everywhere.

He had asked Gohan why a rainbow but he couldn’t remember the answer. Something about a representation of the _legit community_ or something...

He didn’t know. All this was new and he still didn’t really understand anything. Everyone explained to him that being in a relationship with Vegeta meant he was gay but he still wasn’t sure exactly what that meant. That’s why they were here, to get an understanding of this gay pride thing.

Vegeta knew all about pride. He was always going on and on about Saiyan pride, so he agreed easily they should go. That was until he realized it meant coming to a large crowd of people.

They had been taking their relationship slow. Keeping it under wraps at first to get used to it. When they did finally tell all ~~Goku’s~~ their friends, no one seemed all that surprised. More so than anything that it had taken them this long, both their children mostly grown at this point.

Goku grabbed Vegeta by the hand to lead him towards a fun looking booth but Vegeta violently shook his hand free. Goku paused and looked back, surprised.

“Unhand me Kakarot!” Vegeta hissed.

“But _Geeta_ ,” Goku whined, “You don’t gotta be embarrassed here! That’s the whole point.”

“I’m not embarrassed you fool.” Vegeta growled out while folding his arms to his chest and blushing.

 _Right_...

“I just don’t want to hold your warm and sweaty meaty claw is all.”

“Hmph.” Goku pouted but ultimately decided to let it go. He didn’t want to upset Vegeta into leaving early.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

Goku turned around and began walking. He didn’t check to make sure Vegeta was following but knew he would be.

Goku ran from booth to booth like a kid in a candy store. He was stopped by multiple people to compliment him on his outfit or his hair. He spoke excitedly with anyone and introduced Vegeta proudly as his boyfriend. Vegeta would always roll his eyes and look away but he never denied it. Their relationship was still new and Goku knew Vegeta still had a hard time coming to terms with it, but he was trying. And for that Goku was grateful. Vegeta also got a fair amount of compliments and seemed baffled that the humans seemed to find him so endearing.

Lord Beerus hovered over the Earth, his hand still resting upon his Attendant’s back.

“What’s going on?” He asked as he straightened up, looking upon the colorful crowds below.

“Must be some sort of an Earthling festival,” Whis said. He peered into his staff. “Hm, odd. I don’t see today marked as a holiday of any sort.”

“Mm, do you smell that, Whis? This festival smells like it has some good grub!” Beerus grinned.

“Would you like to investigate, sir?”

“You know it! Let’s see how these mortals party.”

They floated down and landed in the crowd. Everywhere they looked were couples holding hands, young people decorated in rainbow colors and glitter, flamboyant and brilliant outfits.

“Over here!” Beerus said. They moved through the crowd together to a small food truck.

“What do we have here?” Whis asked the cook.

“Shioyaki,” he said.

“Looks like some sort of fish.” Beerus said. They each took a skewer. They studied them for a moment, then took a bite.

“Oh,” Whis gasped. “Oh my, what a unique flavor!”

“Yes! So salty, yet so savory! It’s delicious!” Beerus exclaimed.

“Incredible. What a creative dish,” Whis beamed, leaning over the counter. “You are a truly gifted chef.”

“Uh—um, thank you,” the chef said, his face blushing slightly. “I, uh, I like your makeup.”

“Oh, you’re too kind,” Whis said. Beerus scowled. “What are these?” He pointed at a row of glass bottles containing a clear liquid.

“Ramune,” the cook explained. “It’s a soft drink.”

Beerus took a bottle in his hand and inspected it.

“How unusual. It doesn’t appear to have a lid.”

“I can show you how it’s done, if you like?” The cook offered. Beerus placed the bottle on the counter. He and Whis leaned in with interest to watch.

The cook peeled back the plastic around the top, then punched the opener out of its ring. He placed the opened on top of the bottle, then with the palm of his hand, pressed down hard.

POP!

The sound was so loud and startling that Whis flinched back slightly and Beerus instinctively fell into a fighting pose, Destroyer energy tingling at his fingertips. Then they both leaned in again. The cook held his hand on top of the bottle for a moment, then pulled it away. The “popping” had been the sound of a small glass marble being dislodged from the opening into the bottle, held in place in the neck by the bottle’s peculiar shape.

“Oh my, how innovative!” Whis cried, picked up the bottle and tipping it from side to side and watching in wonderment as the marble rolled one way and the other.

“Like a toy and a beverage all in one. Incredible!” Beerus beamed. Then, his eyes narrowed. “Wait a minute. Is that all it is? Just a fancy design to distract me from the fact that the beverage itself is mediocre? A trick?” He demanded darkly. The cook took a nervous step back.

“You’re, um, welcome to try it for yourself, sir.”

“Hm,” Beerus took a sip. “Oh! It’s so sweet! With these brilliant little citrus tones and just the right amount of fizz! Delicious! Whis, you have to try this!” He handed Whis the bottle. Whis took a sip as well.

“Oh, you’re so right! The flavors blend so nicely and the texture of it is wonderful! So refreshing!” He exclaimed.

Beerus took the bottle back and began rattling it around, watching the marble with wide eyes.

“Where do you mortals come up with such extraordinary delights?” Whis asked the cook.

“Hey, I’m glad you like it so much. Listen, could I text you sometime?” The cook’s face was flushed and he looked quite nervous. Whis stared for a second.

“Oh, yes,” He said. “You mean like on a phone?”

“Uh, yeah,” the cook said.

“I’m sorry, that’s just not possible.”

“Hey!” Beerus slammed the Ramune bottle down on the counter. “You lowly mortal, you dare to presume you are allowed to communicate with gods whenever you please? You’re lucky to even be in our presence, human.”

The cook went pale and backed up against the wall.

“Uh, no, I mean, I’m sorry—“

A dark orb of energy formed in Beerus’ palm.

“I would destroy you right now,” he growled. Then, he let the energy dissipate. “But since it is a festival, and you did give us some delicious cuisine, I think I’ll let you live. For now,” he stepped away. “Come on, Whis, this place has too many mortals for my liking.”

“Very well, my Lord.” Beerus placed his hand on Whis’ back and they bolted into the sky.

As they flew, Beerus gnawed at the Ramune bottle in a vain attempt to get the marble out. Whis looked back at him slightly.

“Lord Beerus,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Forgive me, but, do you really think it was worth being jealous over?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why would I be jealous of a mortal? That’s ridiculous.” He grumbled.

Whis smiled a little.

“You know you’ll always be my favorite, don’t you, my Lord?”

Beerus’ face went red.

“I already told you I wasn’t jealous! I just thought that cook was out of line, that’s all.” He said.

“Whatever you say,” Whis said. “You’re awfully cute sometimes.”

“I am not,” Beerus snapped. “ _You’re_ the cute one.” He added under his breath.

They both smiled the rest of the way home.

Vegeta stopped walking and Goku paused to see what was the matter. Vegeta shook his head.

"I thought I just felt Whis and Beerus."

"But what would they be doing here?"

Vegeta shrugged and they continued walking through the crowd.

When a random passerby went to touch his hair and Vegeta got so angry the ground around him began to shake and his hair flickered blonde a few times, Goku decided it was time to eat.

“Sorry about that.” Goku apologized to the poor random person who had almost incurred Vegeta’s wrath as he dragged Vegeta back toward the food trucks they had seen when they first arrived.

They stood in line and waited for their turn. The woman who took their order seemed a little frazzled by how much they wanted to eat but was very grateful when they paid their bill with Bulma’s credit card and left a big fat tip.

They ate in comfortable silence, ignoring all the weird looks their eating habits were getting, and Goku enjoyed just being out in the sun. Once they finished Vegeta wiped his face.

“Alright Kakarot, if you want me to endure this nonsense for a second longer it’s time to hit the alcohol tent.”

The people there were even more friendly, and the drink Vegeta ordered for Goku was fruity and yummy. Something called _Taste the Rainbow_. After a few drinks Vegeta began to loosen up a little bit and didn’t even say anything nasty when Goku decided to strike up a conversation with the couple they were sharing a table with.

“My name’s Goku, and this is my boyfriend Vegeta!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes but was pretty used to that introduction at that point. They conversed for a while and laughed a little at each other’s jokes.

It was nice.

Once they had enough alcohol to get two Saiyans buzzed they decided to walk around a little more and see if they had missed anything. Goku purchased a few souvenirs for their sons who had also recently come out as gay and bi.

When it was time to go home Vegeta grabbed Goku’s hand to lead him towards the exit.

“Kakarot I’m ready to leave now.”

Goku stared down at their hands but chose not to say anything. He just smiled real wide instead.

“Okay Vegeta lets go home.”

As they flew home, flying closer to each other than necessary, Goku thought he might be beginning to understand this pride thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quick and dirty, hope y’all don’t mind.


End file.
